Love should set you free
by Flaire Delacour with Faith
Summary: This what I think should have happened after Entropy…please note this was wrote before I saw Seeing Red.
1. Default Chapter

**_Disclaimer:_** _Do I own Buffy or Angel? No I don't, which is a shame...its such a good idea. xsighsx  
**Author:**_ _Flaire Delacour with Faith  
**Title:**_ _Love should set you free_  
_**Spoilers: **Entropy and Seeing red.  
**Couples:** Buffy/ spike obviously…a namedropping of Willow/Tara and Anya/Xander  
**Summary:**_ _This what I think should have happened after Entropy…please note this was wrote before I saw Seeing Red._

Spike sat in his crypt after nearly being killed by the whelp, just because he'd slept with the whelp's ex fiancée.

He had obviously got carried away with the drink, which had caused him to go over the top.

The look on Buffy's face had broken his dead heart, but in a way it had been her fault.

She'd told him to move on and that was exactly what he'd done.

True it hadn't exactly been the best choice and he didn't even love Anya. if any thing he'd just been comforting her, letting her use him like Buffy had.

Spike lit a cigarette and blew the smoke into the already smoky atmosphere.

He had been hurt when she'd suggested he'd spy on her, why would he do that?

He was pretty much a big part of her life; he didn't need a camera to watch the places she went to.

He heard a knock at the door and looked to the door where Dawn came in.

"Oh hey there bit, what's up?" asked Spike as she waved the smoke away from her face.

"Nothing, just thought I'd come by." shrugged Dawn sitting down beside him.

"I'm guessing ya saw me and the whelps ex bride eh?" asked Spike stubbing out the cigarette in the ashtray on the chair arm.

"Kind of hard not to. Willow tried to stop me from looking, but Buffy was so upset. The look on her face said it all," said Dawn looking at the blonde vampire.

"Dawn don't start. I don't doubt that Buffy told ya about us. But don't make _me_ feel guilty. _She_ dumped _me_," said Spike getting up to get a drink.

"But I know she regrets it. I saw the way she looked when she was telling me, how upset she was." said Dawn.

Spike threw Dawn a drink before grabbing one for himself and going back to his seat.

"I wish I could believe ya bit. But all this time, every time we slept together I'd tell her I loved her and would she ever say it back? Nope. She'd avoid it like the fricking plague." said Spike opening his drink.

"She doesn't know how she feels about you. She told me herself. But I don't doubt one of these days she'll realise how stupid she'd been." said Dawn opening her drink and downing the contents.

Spike drunk from the bottle taking in the information Dawn had told him.

Dawn watched him and knew there was something he wasn't saying.

"Spike, is there something your not telling me?" asked Dawn curiously.

"Its just bit, I knew Buffy was ashamed of me, of us. But I couldn't help myself. Whenever she came near me or kissed me, the voice of reason left me, and I couldn't control the way I acted." said Spike.

"But she was as much to blame you can't deny that. Spike...if you love her as much I think you do.... fight for her...do whatever it takes to assure her and wear her down till she admits It." said Dawn.

"Ya just as persistent as ya sis, aren't ya bit?" grinned Spike.

Dawn grinned back at her father figure.

"Fine...I'll see what I can do..." sighed Spike reluctantly as he patted the young girl on the head.

"Good...now I have to go back home before Buffy goes to check on me. Remember what I said big bad." smiled Dawn.

"I will bit. I'll walk ya home though, no telling who might be waiting out there for ya." said Spike getting up from his chair.

He pulled on his duster and lit a cigarette, which he put between his lips as he watched Dawn get to her feet.

He followed Dawn out the crypt and shut the door behind him.

"So how long had you and Buffy been....?" asked Dawn not being able to say the word.

".... Sleeping together?" offered Spike as they walked through the graveyard.

Dawn nodded and spike's grin faded as he got his cigarette from his lips.

"Not long really." assured the vampire with much reluctance.

"Am I the only one that knows?" asked Dawn watching Spike puff on the cigarette deep in though.

"Well I think you, the whelp and Anya know. I don't know about Glinda, red and the watcher," said Spike.

"I think Willow knows now," said Dawn.

"Not that I'm surprised." sighed Spike as they walked towards the summers home.

Dawn smiled at him weakly.

The two went around the back and spike watched Dawn go through the back door.

She smiled at him before closing the door.

Spike threw the remainder of his cigarette to the ground and squashed it with the heel of his boot.

He saw the light on in Buffy's window and knew she knew Dawn had gone to see him.

He wanted to talk to her; to explain what he'd been thinking but he some how doubted she'd listen to reason. Besides he wasn't in the bravest of moods especially when it came to an upset slayer who had an awful lot of weapons in her house.

He leaned against the back wall in the darkness puffing on another cigarette as he contemplated what to do.


	2. Slayer meets Vampire

**_Disclaimer:_** _Do I own Buffy or Angel? No I don't, which is a shame...its such a good idea. xsighsx  
**Author:**_ _Flaire Delacour with Faith  
**Title:**_ _Love should set you free_  
_**Spoilers: **Entropy and Seeing red.  
**Couples:** Buffy/ spike obviously…a namedropping of Willow/Tara and Anya/Xander  
**Summary:**_ _This what I think should have happened after Entropy…please note this was wrote before I saw Seeing Red._

Buffy wiped the tears from her eyes, seeing Spike with Anya had hurt her a lot more than she'd thought it would.

She heard Dawn sneaking past her room and could see cigarette smoke spiralling in the wind outside her window, knowing he was there, waiting for her,and sighed.

She went to the window and saw Spike leaning against the back wall smoking, the cigarette smoke enveloping him as she watched him battling the decisions in his head.

She watched him and felt her heart aching in her chest, she'd never felt that before. Not even with Angel and that had been months ago. Maybe Spike was more different than Angel ever would be.

She bit her lip as more tears gathered her eyes. Just looking at him reminded her of the scene she saw on the computer screen, that seemed to haunt her and replay in front of her like a badly made movie.

Spike... on top of Anya...kissing her…

Buffy turned away from the window just as Dawn opened her door and walked in, probably ready for a fight that Buffy didn't have the strength to give that night.

"He wants to talk to you Buffy," said Dawn quietly as Buffy sat on her bed wiping the tears out her eyes with the back of her hands.

"I should stake him..." whispered Buffy trying not to sob, bitting her lip angrily.

"Hey, that's your slayer side talking. He told me himself he regrets what he did." said Dawn sitting down beside her sister and watching her sister's reaction to her statement.

"He has a funny way of showing it. What the hell was he thinking anyway?" sobbed Buffy unable to contain herself anymore as the tears finally broke free from her eyes and streamed down her alreadydampened cheeks.

Dawn hugged her sister and knew how hurt she was from the way she tried to hide the tears without much sucess.

"Just go talk to him. For me." said Dawn hugging her sister for strength and comfort at the same time.

"Fine I will. But go to bed. You've got school," said Buffy wiping her eyes as Dawn let go of her.

"OK. Night." smiled Dawn before she left her sister to make a decision herself.

Buffy took a deep breath to compose herself, so the Blonde vampire from hell wouldn't think he'd got to her,before going downstairs to the kitchen.

She opened the back door to see Spike staring wistfully into the sky as he smoked his cigarette, the smoke from the butt blowing out into the atmosphere.

She walked out the door and closed it behind her so no one would come out and also so that Dawn wouldn't be able to eavesdrop which she had a habit of doing recently.

She felt his eyes on her and looked at the floor as she hugged herself against the cold night's air, not wanting to make eye contact with him in case his gaze managed to weaken her.

"Hey Buffy." said Spike quietly throwing the small cigarette butt to the ground and stubbing it out with the toe of his boot.

"Spike." said Buffy leading him to the seats on the lawn, making sure he didn't touch her or even try to.

The two sat down and Buffy looked up at Spike that was watching her as he lit another cigarette auomatically.

"I'm sorry, I really am." said Spike putting the cigarette between his lips as he put the lighter back into the pocket of his duster.

"I'll bet. Sorry you got caught more like," said Buffy angrily, surprising herself that she'd let her anger come out so freely. She'd promised Dawn she was going to talk to him not yell abuse at him for sleeping with the love of Xander's life.

"Buffy you told me to move on and I did." sighed Spike taking the cigarette from between his lips and tipping the ash from the end of it on to the grass beside him.

"I didn't say 'Go shag my best friend's ex fiancée just for the sake of It.' what the hell were you thinking!" exclaimed Buffy, taking her arms from around herself and clenching her fists into tight white balls under the long sleeves of the sweater she was wearing.

"Buffy I was drunk OK! I do that when somat upsets me and Anya was just there." said Spike taking a drag from the cigarette and silently praying that she wouldn't wake the whole neighbourhood.

"I bet you wouldn't have done that to Willow or Tara." said Buffy rewrapping her arms around herself, her fists still clenched in anger and the tension of her arms creating pain up her arms.

"Buffy, Red and Glinda are a couple! Of course I wouldn't do that to them." said Spike watching the smoke from the end of the cigarette wave around in frotn of him.

Buffy shook her head angrily, knowing she wasn't getting through to him.

"Buffy, listen to me luv. I_ am _deeply sorry for what I did. Really I am. But you can't change the past, you just have to work on the future, put the past behind you." said Spike lightly brushing the hair from her forehead away with his free hand.

"Its hard Spike. I just need some time to think." whispered Buffy avoiding his gaze as one of her fists unclenched and brushed thehair behind her ear.

"I understand luv. When you've got an answer let me know. Ya know where I live." smiled Spike weakly putting the still smoking cigarette to the ground which he stomped on to let out his anger and heartache.

He kissed her lightly on the forehead before getting up and disappearing into the darkness of the trees of her garden.

Buffy bit her lip staring into the sky, deep in thought as she tried to figure out if he was telling the truth or lying to her again like he had a habit of doing.

_Fin!_


End file.
